The Only Exception
by Breathlessly Imperfect
Summary: Prim never believed in loved since her father got divorced and married another woman.. the past still haunts her as if she'll never love anyone til' there was Rory Hawthorne.. Prory fanfic and also Peeniss
1. Chapter 1

**first prory fanfic OMG Prory forever okay this is not Panem I changed it they're living in Los Angeles, California like typical middle school people well okay :) BTW this is shot in Prim's POV  
**

* * *

It was first day of school in Los Angeles and I woke up exactly 7:00 in the morning I got dressed and brushed my blonde hair and tied them into a ponytail and I went downstairs for breakfast

"Hey Angela" I greeted my stepmother and she kissed my forehead and said  
"Morning Prim" Then she put some cheese omelet on my plate and some ceasar salad  
"Nice meal" Katniss said still in her pajamas and her hair still uncombed  
"Honey you need to shower up school starts in one hour" Angela said and Katniss groaned and went back upstairs Then after 10 minutes she came downstairs with her tied in the same braid and her wearing her blue silk dress that was a bit too small for her  
"Change that thing Katniss you're only 16 you have to be 21 to do that" Dad said after a brief pause from reading his newspaper  
"Dad just this once okay?" Katniss said then dad nodded in agreement  
"Oh put your silk stockings on it will look great" Angela said  
"Yeah cool thanks Angela!" Katniss said and she ran back upstairs to put her silk stockings and came back downstairs wearing her stockings and her blue pumps  
"That's nice" I said she ignored me and took two spoonfuls of her breakfast and went out of the house to her shiny pink car  
"Get in" she said in a rude way  
"Why are you rude today?" I asked her then she made faces and stopped over to Madge Undersee's house to pick her up soon as Madge came out of her house teenage boys looked at her and their eyes looked like its gonna bulge out of their eyes  
"Wow nice skirt" Katniss said looking at Madge's blue skirt and her blazer over her top  
"Thanks just bought it" she said and then Katniss drove to my school

"Westmore? she goes here?" Madge asked Katniss and Katniss nodded  
"Pick you up at 4" Katniss said then she left me in front of Westmore middle school

I walked inside the hallway to find my two best friends Rue and Leila talking as if they're fangirling

"What's up?" I asked them then they gave me the _Didn't you know _look  
"Well our lockers are next to each other!" Leila shouted and almost the whole school heard her and she put her hand over her mouth and we said  
"It's not her guys!" then they continued to minding their own business  
"Could you just stop screaming for once in a while?" Rue asked Leila  
"Okay okay I'll stop" Leila said then we hurried over to homeroom and I bumped into a guy with brown hair and he seemed kinda buff for a guy my age and whenever girls sees him they're screaming as if they like this new guy

"Sorry" he said then I walked over to the hallway staring at him like i don't know  
"Good morning Class" Our homeroom teacher said as she was cleaning her glasses  
"Good morning Ms. Glimmer" we said in a sleepy way  
"Okay well we have to put you into certain sitting arrangements as said by Principal Marvel okay?" She asked then the whole class groaned in an ungrateful way  
"Not my fault class sorry" she said then she put on some extra lipstick and eyeshadow then she she finally said where to sit she made us fall in line in front and she dictated us where to sit..  
"Rue Thomson, right corner back of the room, Leila Madison beside Rue Thomson Rory Hawthorne in front left corner, Primrose Everdeen beside Rory Hawthorne" What! me with Rory ugh I can't stand pretty boys!

* * *

**Uh oh now what would Prim do? hahaha sorry if this is too short BTW i'm doing a story shoutout to 2-Loaves-and-a-Dandelion's Romantically Challeged a story that pushed me to do this story  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay guys i'm gonna update BUT NO FLAMES STRICTLY my first review is FLAMES and I deleted it okay? so no flames one more mean review and I'll shut this story down.. BTW whoever you are Guest you're mean...**

* * *

**Prim's POV**

I was walking home to school when I saw my cousin Clove Kentwell I walked towards her and said

"Hey Clove!" he stumbled down onto the bushes as I said hello  
"Prim! you shocked me though, So how's it going" Clove's 17 years old goes to Katniss' school but Katniss said she's way too cool to talk to someone like Clove  
"Well this Rory Hawthorne guy at school he's been creeping me up I just hate pretty boys" I told Clove she looked at me  
"Well I always had my eye on Cato Hadley, I don't know why... but I think I like him well we've been childhood friends but I don't think he remembered me since he moved" she said looking at a picture of her and Cato  
"Well I gotta go my mom and sister's waiting they've been planning for the spa together someone's gotta guard the house" Clove said  
"Unless you wanna go sleep over though" she added It gives me an idea I texted dad and Katniss and said: _Sleep over at Clove's I have clothes here its free time tomorrow no activities so not going to school anymore see you tomorrow bye! _Then I went into their house and greeted Mrs. Kentwell "Hey Ms. Kentwell" I greeted her  
"Hey Prim so whatcha doing here?" she asked  
"Sleep over with Clove" I said  
"Oh look its little blonde" Glimmer said as she arranges everything in her purse  
"Hey there big blonde" and I laughed she winked at me and walked out of the house  
"Scary movies?" Clove asked  
"GAME!" I said then we hurried to the couch and watched: House at the end of the street

I sat on the floor with comforters beneath me so I could lie down and Clove was by the couch watching  
"Clove?" I called her  
"What is it?" She replied  
"Well I think I like Rory"

**Rory's POV **

I can't imagine thinking about Prim... she's smiling like crazy and well her blonde hair falls over her shoulders and then its stunning me she's the most beautiful girl ever I took a picture of her smiling towards her friend Rue then I deleted it immediately not wanting her to find out how much I like her but I wanted to stay silent and then I talked to Gale

"Hey Gale" I said  
"What's up Rory" He replied  
"Looks like work has gotten into you Madge will completely be jealous of your boss" I joked and he laughed  
"Well Madge, Well I'm lucky to have her she's humble she doesn't think highly of herself she's pretty she's intelligent and she understanding all a guy could ever want" he said  
"Well I've seen Prim Everdeen's picture in your phone are you into her?" he asked me  
"Well I kinda like her but I think she hates me anyways or I don't know" I said  
"Go for her Rory you wouldn't wanna waste your time waiting for her for all you know she might just slip away from you" Gale said  
"Thanks bro I knew I could count on you" I thanked him and I went to my room

I was up all night thinking about Prim and about how I could be there for her then I made my plan tomorrow I'm going to ask Prim out

* * *

**So yay! there it is... NO MORE FLAMES YOU COULD BE OF SPECIAL MENTION IF YOU DID **


	3. Author's note

**Author's note: **

**guys well if I ever reached 10 reviews the 10th reviewer (you're gonna have to be a fanfic user to join NO GUESTS) okay well so here's the deal the 10th reviewer will co-write if i ever have a sequel to this... I'm planning to have the sequel but anyways... i'm doing this to have a nice sequel okay? well the 10th reviewer will plan the plot for the sequel and there she'll write the first chapter and there the second chapter will be mine to write and same goes on... **

**well hope you're interested but if you're not its okay... **

**if no one wants well i'll just ask Troubled Purple to plan the sequel's plot **

**hope the 10th reviewer will want to do it... **

**XOXO **

**~Lizzeh!~ **


End file.
